Trivia (Questions only)
Post all your Madagascar trivia here. *'Do not post the answers'. *If you wish to answer the questions, please email the answers to me at Deb1701, and I will let you know if you are correct. *I will compile the answers and create an ANSWERS page later. ---- QUESTIONS *1. What is Mort obsessed with? -- Deb1701 *2. Who does Kowalski have a photo of? -- Deb1701 *3. What is the nickname that Skipper calls Julien? -- Deb1701 *4. What is the nickname that Skipper calls Mort? -- Deb1701 *5a. Place the movies & specials in Chronological order (the order they take place) -- Deb1701 *5b. Place the movies & specials in the order they were produced. -- Deb1701 *6. Which characters, that are in the series, are not voiced by the same actor that voices them in the movies? -- Deb1701 *7. Who is Melman in love with? *8a. Who gets married at the end of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa? *8b. To whom? *9. What is the penguin credo? *10a. What is the name of the old lady who beats up Alex? *10b. What is her dog’s name? *11a. Which chimp talks and understands Sign Language? *11b. Which chimp can read, and uses Sign Language? *12. Which two episodes of the series come on with Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa? *13. Which “never-before-seen” episodes appear on the Operation DVD dvd? *14 What birthday is Marty celebrating in the first movie? *15. When they wash up on the shore of Madagascar, where dies Melman say they are? *16. When the penguins steal the boat, where do they take it? *17. What nickname does Skipper give to Marty? *18. What two ex-team members, does Skipper refer to a lot? *19. Who is Skipper’s arch-enemy? *20. What is Alex’s real name (the name he was born with)? *21a. What is Alex’s father’s name? *21b. What is Alex’s mother’s name? *22. What is Alex’s stage name at the zoo? *23. What does Alex like to do? *24a. In the first movie, what were the four habitat’s that surrounded the Penguin Habitat? *24b. What are the four habitat’s in the series? *24c. Which habitat replaced which habitat? *25a. What is the name of the Rhino? *25b. What are the names of the Gorilla’s? *25c. What is the name of the Flamingo? *25d. What is the name of the Polar Bear? *25e. What is the name of the Elephant? *25f. What is the name of the Camel? *25g. What is the name of the Kangaroo? *25h. What is the name of the Dart Frog? *26a. What is the name of the squirrel that lives in the park? *26b. What is the name of the otter that lives in the park? *26c. What is the name of the raccoon that lives in the park? *27a. What is the name of the Alley Cat? *27b. When the penguins first met the cat, what nick-name did Skipper give him? *28. What is the name of the Alligator that lives in the sewers under the zoo? Category:Miscellaneous